


Luck

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [115]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, drama club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa has an audition for her drama club and for some reason she really needs Jon to be there. Even though outsiders are officially not allowed in the audience.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	Luck

“San…” Jon felt a little uncomfortable when Sansa pulled him with her to the auditorium room. He had seen the sign up sheets all through the school. He had seen girls staring at them, walking away, walking back, walking away again and eventually coming back to scribble down their names. He had seen boys being pushed and pulled towards the sheet, forced to sign up by their girlfriends. He was not gonna be one of them.

Sansa pushed open the doors and she smiled when literally every head in the room turned towards her.

“Miss Stark. Do you want to explain what is going on here?” The drama teacher had her arms crossed over her chest. Her messy blond hair was in a bun, but a few strands had come loose. “The auditions are a sacred process and inviting outsiders who are very clearly not interested in participating disrupts the safe nature of it. Everyone needs to feel free to express themselves and no one needs to feel nervous because someone who is not showing his vulnerable side is witnessing.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and she put Jon down in one of the pluche seat. “I know the rules, Madam.” She cocked her head and her voice was coated in a certain kind of sweetness.

Jon knew it usually didn’t mean much good. Very likely she had found some loophole or had discovered something no one else had noticed before.

“As stated in the official drama club handbook there are indeed no spectators allowed inside the auditorium while auditions are running.”

The drama teacher nodded approvingly, but she seemed to feel, just like Jon, that a but would follow that first sentence.

“But…” Sansa reached for her handbook and turned to the right page. “The handbook also states that good luck charms are allowed.” She pressed the book into her teacher’s hand. “And no one specified what charms were and weren’t allowed.” She gestured at Jon.

He didn’t really feel very comfortable with all eyes on him. He felt even less comfortable because he had the feeling he had just become part of one of Sansa’s many displays of a smartness way too great for the rest of the world to deal with.

“Jon is my good luck charm.” She smiled and if Jon wouldn’t know better he would have dared to call the charm innocent. “I need him to be there to give you the best version of me I can give. Which is only fair at an audition. After all, you want the best people to get the main parts. It would be a pity if I would not be able to really show you what I have. You would discover it during the rehearsals and then you will either have to bear the though of me only playing a secondary role or you will have to disappoint the girl who was initially so happy with the lead.”

After all this time, and all the times Sansa had pulled a trick like this. Jon still wasn’t entirely sure if he hated or loved this trait of her.

“Jon stays.”

The drama teacher opened her mouth and closed it again.

“Look…” Jon lifted his hands. “I knew nothing about it, but if I need to vow that I won’t laugh and won’t tell anyone about anything I see here, I’ll happily do so.” He blinked a few times and even though he wouldn’t even really mind being sent away, he knew very well that Sansa was not gonna let that happen. “I swear on Ghost’s life that I will respect everyone’s privacy and bravery.”

The teacher licked her lips and eventually she sighed. “Fine. He stays. But if you, Sansa Stark, do not blow me away with your performance, you will play the mute servant girl.”

Sansa straightened her back and lifted her chin. “Challenge accepted.”

And Jon didn’t even doubt she would walk away with the lead.


End file.
